Personal cleansing compositions that attempt to provide skin-conditioning benefits are known. Many of these compositions are aqueous systems comprising an emulsified conditioning oil or other similar materials in combination with a lathering surfactant. Although these products provide both conditioning and cleansing benefits, it is often difficult to formulate a product that deposits sufficient amount of skin conditioning agents on skin during use. In order to combat emulsification of the skin conditioning agents by the cleansing surfactant, large amounts of the skin conditioning agent are added to the compositions. However, this introduces another problem associated with these dual cleansing and conditioning products. Raising the level of skin conditioning agent in order to achieve increased deposition negatively affects product lather performance and stability.
One attempt at providing conditioning and cleansing benefits from a personal cleansing product while maintaining stability has been the use of dual-chamber packaging. These packages comprise separate cleansing compositions and conditioning compositions, and allow for the co-dispensing of the two in a single or dual stream. The separate conditioning and cleansing compositions thus remain physically separate and stable during prolonged storage and just prior to application, but then mix during or after dispensing to provide conditioning and cleansing benefits from a physically stable system. Although such dual-chamber delivery systems provide improved conditioning benefits over the use of conventional systems, it is often difficult to achieve consistent and uniform performance because of the uneven dispensing ratio between the cleansing phase and the conditioning phase from these dual-chamber packages. Additionally, these packaging systems add considerable cost to the finished product.
Accordingly, the need still remains for a personal cleansing composition that provides both cleansing and improved skin conditioning benefits. The need also remains for a personal cleansing composition comprising two phases in physical contact that remain stable for long periods of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a striped liquid personal cleansing composition comprising cleansing and benefit phases that are packaged in physical contact while remaining stable, wherein the compositions provide improved deposition of conditioning agents on skin.
It has now been found that a striped liquid personal cleansing composition containing both cleansing and benefit phases that are packaged in physical contact while remaining stable, can be formulated to provide improved cosmetics and skin feel during and after application while also providing excellent skin conditioning and cleansing benefits. It has been found that such a composition can be formulated with sufficiently high levels of benefit agents without compromising product lather performance and stability. Superior lather performance can be demonstrated via the lather volume method described herein.
It has also been found that striped personal cleansing compositions can be formulated with enhanced stability by density matching of the cleansing phase and the benefit phase and by incorporating density modifiers in the cleansing phase and/or the benefit phase.